Silence
by Tiychan
Summary: Kurama has a secret that he refuses to speak of. His mother gets him to speak for only a short time, but he still refuses to come out of his room. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Intro

Silence  
  
In the dark room lie the sleeping fox know as Kurama. He had not spoken a word in the past week or so. He will not eat, or come out of his room. Kurama's mother has tried her hardest to make him unlock the door, but he refuses. Giving up on school, and friends. He no longer was the sweet and calm Suiichi that people knew and loved. Or the Kurama that was wise and always thinking one step ahead. Looking at the wall he covers himself with his blankets, the room was cold, and quiet. The silence kept his mind racing with angry thoughts. He bites his lips so hard that blood drips from the side of his mouth. Tasting the salty blood from his lips, a single tear falls from his eye.  
  
"Suiichi honey please open up the door, you have to come out sometimes. I just want to help you." Shiori pleads with her son to open the door.  
  
"Mother I'm fine, now go away. I need sometime alone" Kurama yells out. It was the first words he has said in a long time.  
  
"But Suiichi it's being over a week, now please just tell me what's wrong. I promise that whatever it is. I won't be mad." Shiori bangs in the door. "I need to now that your ok."  
  
"I told you I'm fine, now leave me alone" Kurama snaps at her. He loved his mother dearly, but didn't want to talk to her about his problem. "I can't talk to you Mother about this" He sits up and wipes away the tears.  
  
"Suiichi whatever you have done. It doesn't mean that you can shut out the ones you love the most. I beg you open the door and we'll talk" She says in a calm and soft voice.  
  
After a hour trying to get him to open the door Shiori gives up, and goes down stairs to make dinner. She always left a plate outside his door. However Kurama never ate it. Something was eating him up inside. He knew he needed to tell someone, but who would listen? Kurama was so confused that he just became silent. Nothing seemed to matter anymore to him.  
  
Falling asleep at around one the morning, he wakes up shortly after in a cold sweat. He opens up the door and heads for the bathroom. Once there, Kurama takes a good look in the mirror. His red hair was a mess, and the emerald eyes that once Sprinkled, now had lost their shine. The coldness of the water splashes onto his face. He takes a deep breath, and looks away from himself.   
  
Morning had come, and the sun shined through the windows. Shiroi knocks on the door, hoping that maybe her son would go to school today. Calling out to him, he does not wake. "Suiichi it's time for school. If you don't go, then you'll fail. You have worked so hard, and to throw is all away for something that you won't even tell me about. Seems stupid, your not child, and you need to start acting like the adult that you are." She opens the door a little bit, and was surpirsed that it wasn't locked. Looking at her sleeping son, made her softly weep. Kurama wakes up, and sees Shiori looking over him. He doesnot speak a word to her, and just looks away. Shiori felt hurt by her sons actions, and leaves closing the door behind her. 


	2. Killing Her

Silence

_Flashback_

It was a warm summer day, and Kurama deiced to take a swim in a lake near by. He was by himself, and thought that nothing would go wrong on such a great night like this. As he gets to the lake. Kurama takes off his shirt, wearing only his red shorts. The water was warm and freshing, he glades through the water gracefully. Coming up for air Kurama hears a noise in the woods. Getting out of the water Kurama senses something was wrong. He walks slowly and on guard in the dark woods. Hearing a young woman scream, Kurama comes to an open area. It was Yusuke, but he wasn't alone. The screams that he had heard was from the woman now on the ground. Her throat had been cut. Yusuke looks at Kurama and drops the knife. A rage in his eyes continued to grow.

"Kurama get out of here now. This doesn't concern you" Yusuke snaps at him. 

" You killed her Yusuke….why?" Kurama takes a few steps back from Yusuke.

"What? That whore, she deserved to die" Yusuke approaches Kurama, he had picked up the knife again.

"Yusuke you can't hide this, you have to turn yourself in. No one deserves to die like that" Kurama leans up against to the tree. 

"Now you listen to me" Yusuke grabs Kurama by the neck and holds the knife up to him. "If you tell anyone about this, you will die just like that other bitch." The knife cuts a little of Kurama's skin. "did you hear me Kurama?" he says in a harsh tone. "Don't speak of this to no one or else"

"Yes I understand. I will not tell a soul Yusuke I promise" his heart races, and he takes a deep breath. "You can trust me I won't tell anyone"

"You better not" Yusuke backs away from him. He leaves Kurama with the dead girl. Looking at the poor soul, Kurama felt bad about the whole thing. Promising not to tell something like this would eat him up alive. He digs a small grave for the girl, and makes sure that no one would find her. Now he was apart of Yusuke's murder.

_Flashback ends_

Another week had past and still Kurama did not tell anyone. His mother is always talking to him, even tho he does not answer her back. The school had been calling everyday wanting Kurama to go back to school. Kurama refuses to. Yusuke does not speak to Kurama at all. He doesn't want anyone to become suspicions. The news was now reporting of the young girls disappearance. Hearing the news from his room, Kurama knew he had to tell. It had been said that the young woman had a small child, and that her parents just want to bring her home, dead or alive. They just want to know what happened to her. Kurama tries to believe that maybe this is all a nightmare, and that he'll just wake up in the morning. The truth is Kurama had to tell and soon. But Yusuke was his friend. He didn't want to rat him out. Thinking maybe he could get Yusuke to confess, but knowing that Yusuke would never do that.


	3. Yusuke's falling

what was a young man suppose to do? Tell a sceret that would destroy a friendship? or destyroy himself?. All of these questions ran through his brain. Kurama had to do something and fast, but what could he do. There was no one to turn to. No one to understand the lie that he has been hiding for his dear friend. Pressure now building within him. Kurama begins to go mad. He hasn't slept in days, his body starting to shut down slowly but surely. Even his own mother has giving up in trying to save him. Yes she loves her son with all her heart, but there is only so much a mother can do. So she waits until the days Kurama will open the door and be the normal boy she knew he was and still is.  
  
It's been two weeks since Yusuke had killed the young girl. So far her body is no where to be found. Police search everywhere and her family now losing all hope that their beautiful daugther is still alive. They make a choice to stop looking for her, and prennoce her dead. As painful as it was, there was really no hope in thinking that she was still in this world. AS for the girl's baby boy, her parents have decided to raise the child. But always trying to keep her spirit alive.   
  
Yusuke sits in the park where just a few weeks ago he had done the unthinkable. Happy that her family is no longer looking for her. He smirks and let's out a evil laugh. Not feeling much renmorse towards the whole thing. However something was eating away at him. He to like Kurama had started to pull himself away from the public. No longer wanting to help Koenma with his missions. Although he has tried to act like nothing has happened. Yusuke can't fight the regrets he has, no matter how hard he tries. Thinking about Kurama, and how he has put him through hell. There was nothing he could do about it now. Yusuke was not about to turn himself in for some dumb girl he met.   
  
"Yusuke?" Keiko had been looking for him all over the place. She loved him very much, however lately there has been a coldness to him she can't figure out why.  
  
"What do you want Keiko? can't you see I want to be left alone" He snaps at her qucikly trying to her to go away.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you are doing Yusuke. I love you very much. I don't know what I did to make you hate me" She looks down at the ground almost in tears.  
  
"If your to dumb to figure it out, then I shouldn't have to tell you" Yusuke starting to fill up with rage.   
  
"I don't know what has happened to you, but Yusuke I know you don't mean what you just said" She gently puts her hand on his should. He shurgs her off and get's up. Keiko feeling hurt and lonely by his actions. She walks away a little from him.  
  
"Fine if you won't tell me, then maybe Kurama will" She was planning on meeting him later.  
  
"Talking to him isn't worth your time. His useless now" Yusuke was starting to get a little uneasy. He knew that Kurama could break and tell his secret to her. Keiko walks away from him with tears in her eyes. She knew she as losing him, and nothing in his world couldn't bring them back again. Yusuke now in panic had to reach Kurama before she does. 


End file.
